


Reunion

by Draconin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconin/pseuds/Draconin
Summary: Someone asked for a post-Chosen fic with the original Scoobies, and bonus points if I worked Giles in. I found myself with an unexpected bunny. So here 'tis.





	

Lost in thought, Buffy jumped involuntarily when Xander came up behind her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Still jet-lagged?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit. Changing five time zones in one day is a bit much even for Slayer metabolism."  
  
"Try flying in from Botswana. I had a meeting this morning to discuss my budget for the next year and suddenly realised that I had no idea what anyone had said for the past ten minutes."  
  
"You do have other things on your mind.".   
  
Sharply, Xander turned to her and exclaimed heatedly, "Really? You think so?"  
  
Buffy reached out to him and took his hand, drawing him to her in a gentle hug.  
  
"Easy Xander. I know we're all on edge but..."  
  
Xander hugged her to him, burying his face in her shoulder. His voice was muffled as he told her, "Sorry, sorry. It just gets to me. I keep thinking he'll just walk in."  
  
Buffy looked around her, wiping her eyes surreptitiously on her handkerchief.  
  
"Is everyone here? I wasn't sure if we'd be able to get the whole gang on such short notice."  
  
"Yep. Dawn was based in London with Giles of course. She's over in the corner with Willow. I even saw Oz a minute ago when I grabbed a coffee. He managed to get time off his latest tour for this. He had to cancel one city but I don't think he really cared. You're here. I'm here."  
  
Buffy looked thoughtfully at him.  
  
"Do you realise that this is the first time the entire Scooby Gang's been together in one place at the same time for ten years?"  
  
"And all it took was..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where is he?" asked Xander, looking around.  
  
"Giles? I thought you'd heard.  The car got caught up in traffic."  
  
Xander felt helpless laughter bubbling up through the tears.  
  
"You're kidding! Leave it to Giles to be late for his own funeral!"


End file.
